We'll Come Home
by Flashette
Summary: Five years ago, the Council took over SHIELD, ordering all superheroes and their families to be locked away. The Avengers, with the aid of a retired Phil Coulson, send their children away into hiding; they are never heard from again. After five years of waiting, James Rogers, son of Steve Rogers, gets tired of waiting for his dad to fulfill his promise. He decides to start looking.


Prologue

It was a seemingly normal Sunday morning. The Avengers and their families were getting together for brunch at the Tower. The world had been at peace for about a decade.

The Rogers family was one of the firsts to arrive at the main living area for brunch. After the peace had started and less evil maniacs were threatening to take over the world, Steve finally popped the question to Natasha; the two of them got married six months later.

The wedding was small, located at the New York Botanical Garden. Only select SHIELD Agents and the Avengers were invited. Natasha wore a vintage 1940's wedding dress that was draped in white lace flowers and beads. The lose sleeves were down to the tops of her elbows. She wore her curly hair down, a birdcage veil clipped behind her right ear. Steve wore grey instead of black. He also wore no blazer, only a grey vest, black silk tie, and a white button up shirt with its sleeves rolled up. Her bouquet was full of yellow and purple wildflowers and baby's breath, as was his boutonnière. The service was traditional. Steve had Clint, Tony, Bruce, and Thor as his groomsmen; Natasha had Betty, Maria Hill, and an already very pregnant Pepper as bridesmaids. The wedding went without a hitch; it was the second happiest day of their lives.

The happiest day of their life occurred a year later when their son, James Matvei Rogers, was born at 2 am on July 4th, weighing 9lbs and 6 ounces.

Steve had wept the first time he held him, marveling in the fact that he now had a son. James was healthy, unlike Steve when he was born. His son would be able to run and play like the other kids his age. Steve could teach James to play baseball or football. Steve finally had a child he could raise, love, and protect. He vowed on that day that he would do anything in order to make sure little James had a future.

Natasha had cried too when she first held her baby boy. James was not only their little miracle, but _her_ little miracle. Since the Red Room, she had been told that she couldn't have a family. Having a husband was deemed unlikely, but having a child was impossible. Yet here in her arms lay proof that it was possible. Her little James made her unreachable dream of having a family possible. She so fiercely loved the little bundle in her arms; there was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

The bond between the boy and his parents grew as he did. James, who turned out to have his mother's red hair and his father's blue eyes, told his parents everything and they always listened. Steve taught him how to deal with bullies and stand up for the little guy; Natasha taught him how to patch up his own battle wounds. Steve taught him how to inspire others; Natasha taught him the death glare. As he grew older, James looked up to his parents. Unlike other kids, he knew from a young age that they had his best interests at heart. He always tried to make them proud, and he always did.

Saturdays had quickly become family days. The Rogers family always did something together, whether it was going to the park for a picnic or just staying home watch playing board games. When James turned 10, Tuesday evenings were just for father and son; it was when Steve would teach James how to box. Thursday nights were just for mom and son; it was when Natasha would teach him Russian and work on his aim. Wednesday nights were family taco nights. Sunday mornings were set aside for brunch with the Avengers and their families.

When the Rogers Family arrived at the main living area, Tony greeted them. He kissed Natasha on the cheek, ruffled James's dark red hair, and gave Steve a man hug.

Over the past decade of peace Tony had somewhat matured. His black hair now sported more grey and he was less well _Tony._ He didn't make as many inappropriate jokes and he had stopped being so frivolous with his alcohol intake. Time had somewhat matured him, but it was mostly Pepper and the fact that he was a father to three kids, two of which were twins.

Elenora Antoinette Stark was his eldest daughter at the age of 14, just a year older than James. Elenora had Tony's black hair, but Pepper's eyes and personality. She was very mature for her age.

Axel Howard Stark was Tony's only son and eldest twin by two minutes. Axel looked exactly like his dad and he had also inherited Tony's brain. At a young age, Axel could take apart and rebuild anything easily. He also got into trouble a lot, especially with his twin sister.

Virgina "Viv" Philippa Stark was Tony's youngest daughter at the age of 11. She had inherited his looks and his ability to get into a lot of trouble. She was smart, pretty, and loved a good practical joke. Viv and Axel were best friends and partners in crime; one was never without the other for long.

"It's good to see you, Cap! It's been forever!" Tony greeted as he released Steve from the man hug.

"Tony, we live in the same building. I saw you yesterday!" Steve replied, his hand resting on the small of Natasha's back.

"It was a figure of speech." Tony deadpanned. The super soldier just shrugged.

"Steve! Natasha! Hey!" Pepper greeted, coming out of the kitchen. She pulled the assassin in for a hug.

"Pepper! How are you?" Natasha greeted, hugging the CEO back.

"Oh I've been good. The twins got in trouble, again." Pepper replied, shooting a death glare at the two kids who were watching them from the couch. The twins visibly gulped and turned back around to face the T.V.

Natasha laughed. "They're related to Tony. Getting in trouble is in their blood."

"But Elenora is an angel!" Pepper protested.

"Luck of the gene pool." Natasha replied. Pepper just laughed.

"C'mon. Elenora is making muffins." Pepper spoke, heading towards the kitchen.

"James, do you want to come and say hi to Elenora?" Natasha asked, looking down at her son.

"No thanks. I'm going to wait for Francis." James replied. Natasha nodded and followed Pepper into the kitchen.

Francis Roy Barton was the son of Clint Barton and James's best friend; the two were basically brothers. Francis was the same age as James and he had his dad's looks. He was also a bit taller than James. Francis was just like his dad personality wise too. He loved to make jokes. He could also shoot arrows almost as good as his dad.

The next Avenger family to arrive was Bruce and Betty. Tony and Steve greeted Bruce with a man hug; Betty said hello to the men before she disappeared into the kitchen to say hello to the women.

Betty and Bruce weren't married, but they had been together for almost nine years. Betty was so far the only person who could calm the Hulk down without getting hurt. The both of them lived out in the suburbs, far away from any triggers. They didn't have any kids, just two cats named Gamma and Einstein.

Clint's family was the last to arrive. During the decade of peace, Clint had married his partner, Barbara "Bobbi" Morse, and had Francis. Clint was looking a little run down, but he still had his humor.

James ran up and hugged his best friend.

"Hey Francis!" James greeted.

"Sup James! Did you play that video game Uncle Tony got us?" Francis asked.

"Nah. Mom, Dad, and I went to Coney Island."

"Oh fun."

The boys continued to chat until they were called for brunch.

Once everyone was seated, Pepper asked, "Has anyone seen Thor?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"I think he's still up in Asgard. He doesn't come back much ever since Jane died." Steve responded.

Thor's girlfriend, Jane Foster, had died two years ago in a car accident. Ever since then, Thor only returned to Earth for special occasions.

"Oh well. I guess we'll start without him then." Pepper said before she began to dish out food.

The rest began to join her in filling up their plates.

The brunch spread was delicious. There were muffins, pancakes, fruit, and bacon. Pepper had really out done herself.

About halfway through the meal, a video call appeared on the T.V. behind the dining room.

"Sir. The call is from Director Fury." JARVIS stated. "Shall I answer it?"

"Go ahead." Tony replied, wiping muffin from his face.

"Director Fury! Nice to see you! What's up?" Tony greeted.

"No time for formalities Stark." Fury spoke. It looked like he was under a desk. Banging could be heard from the background.

"Captain." Fury started.

"Yes sir!" Steve replied.

"Listen to me. This is not a drill. SHIELD has fallen. I repeat SHIELD has fallen. The Council has overthrown me. Men are at my doorstep with orders to kill me. The Council is starting Project Indigo. Men are on their way to your location this very minute." Fury stated. The yelling and banging in the background got louder.

"They are coming for you, _all _of you. They are not just after you, but your families too." Fury continued.

Natasha grasped her son's hand tightly.

"Coulson is on his way. You know what to do. May God help us all." Fury stated. The feed then went black.

The room was silent in shock for a mere moment before Steve stood up.

"Alright. Women, get the kids ready. Men, suit up. Everyone meet in the Parking Deck in 5 minutes. They aren't going to take us without a fight." He ordered. Steve was in full Captain America mode.

The Avengers and their families leapt into action. Pepper grabbed her kids and threw them into the elevator. Natasha and Bobbi did the same. James and Francis looked at each other, fear in their eyes.

Once at their floor, Natasha sprinted into James's room, grabbing a duffle bag from his closet. She started throwing clothes into the duffle along with money, a small pocket knife, and his tablet that Tony got him for his birthday. James ran in after her.

"Mom? What's going on? What's Project Indigo?" James asked, looking frightened.

Natasha looked at her son, her heart breaking.

"James. You know that our family is special, right?" She asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"Yeah. Dad's Captain America and you're Black Widow. Uncle Tony is Iron Man, Uncle Bruce is Hulk, and Uncle Clint is Hawkeye. They taught us about the Battle of New York in school. You guys are the Avengers." James replied. "You're the good guys."

Natasha smiled sadly at her son. "Yeah… We are, honey. But being good and having superpowers makes us have enemies. Dad told you how he became Captain America, right?"

James nodded.

"Well they tried to recreate the same super soldier serum with me; it only partially worked. Now a lot of government agencies want to recreate this serum by using your dad's and my blood. SHIELD had kept them off us for a while. They protected us…"

"But what's Project Indigo?" James asked.

"Project Indigo is a government founded project designed to create a new advanced super solider serum by using the blood from other super heroes. They are mostly after your dad and me for the serum in our blood. Project Indigo also includes locking all the super heroes away. The Council has pushed Project Indigo from day one. Director Fury had managed to overrule them. Now that he is no longer Director of SHIELD, the Council can initiate Project Indigo, which they have." Natasha explained.

"But why do they want to lock all the super heroes away. Aren't they the good guys?" James asked.

"To the Council, no. See the super heroes could interfere with their plans. They don't want that. Therefore they will lock them all away and release lies in the papers explaining why super heroes are a danger." Natasha explained as she started to fill the duffle with clothes.

"Oh… But why are they after our family? Why are they after Francis, Elenora, Viv and Axel? Why are they after all of us?" James asked, helping his mom.

"Because you guys are the kids of super heroes. You guys could be a potential threat to their project. Especially you James."

"Me? Why?"

"You are the son of Captain America and Black Widow. Being a super hero is in your blood. They could assume that you had the same strength as your dad or had the same specific skill set that I do. They could assume that you had the super soldier serum inside you."

"But I'm not as strong as dad or as deadly as you!"

"I know, honey. But you _could _be. The Council doesn't want to take any chances. That's why we've kept you away from the press and SHIELD."

"So you're sending me away?" James asked, sitting on the bed.

Natasha sighed sadly and sat next to James on the bed. She pulled her little boy into her arms.

"We have too. It's the only way we can make sure you are safe." Natasha replied, kissing his head softly.

"But what about you guys? What will happen to you guys?" James asked, his voice breaking.

Natasha looked down at her beloved son, sorrow in her eyes.

"James Matvei Rogers. Your father and I need you to do something for us, okay?"

James nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. "What?"

"We need you to be very, _very_ brave. We need you to be a leader for the other kids, okay? They're going to need someone to take care of them and someone who they can look up to, alright?"

James nodded.

Natasha kissed his forehead softly, whispering how much she loved him in Russian. James started crying again, clutching to his mother.

Steve called up a moment later. It was time.

Natasha shrugged James's duffle over her shoulder before taking his hand and leading him out to the elevator. James took one last look at his home; it was the last time he would ever see it again.

The Avengers and their families were gathering in the parking deck for one last time. All the men, plus Bobbi and Natasha, were suited up. James ran over to his dad, throwing his arms around his neck. Steve hugged him fiercely in reply.

Tony's children were already in tears, all clinging to their parents. The millionaires eyes were wet. It was the first time James had seen Tony cry.

Francis was being squeezed to death by his mom and dad. James's best friend's eyes were red and bloodshot.

It had been decided. Phil would take his two godsons, Francis and James, while Betty took the Stark children. Pepper couldn't leave with them. People would recognize her and endanger the kids.

A helicopter could be heard in the distance. Sirens were appearing to get closer. They had to go.

Steve released his son, tears in the man's eyes. James had never seen his dad cry.

"James." Steve started. "Promise me something."

"What Dad?"

"Promise me you'll be a leader. These kids are going to need someone to look up to. Be fair, be kind, and be just. Be the young man your mom and I raised you to be. Can you promise me this?"

"I promise." James replied. Steve hugged his son, his arms shaking slightly. Natasha joined in on the hug.

"I love you so much, my son." Steve spoke, sorrow lacing his voice. Natasha kissed her baby boy's head softly.

"We love you." She spoke.

"I love you guys too." James replied.

The Rogers family clung to that one last family hug.

Sirens were getting closer. Steve, assuming his role as leader, broke away from his family.

"It's time." He spoke. The other Avengers looked at him miserably.

They wasted no time. James and Francis were loaded up in Coulson's car, Lola, while the Stark children were placed in Betty's Honda. The sirens were getting closer.

"Avengers. Battle Stations. Protect the cars at all costs!" Steve barked. "We are not going down without a fight!"

The Avengers quickly got into their positions. Tony flipped his face plate down, Clint knotched and arrow, and Bruce hulked up.

Phil revved the car.

"Dad!" James yelled. Phil was starting to pull out of the parking garage. Betty had already left.

Steve ran over, his shield on his arm.

"Yes James?"

"Promise me one thing!" the young boy cried in desperation.

"What?!"

"Promise me you'll come home!"

"I promise you. We'll come home." Steve vowed. He then stepped back, taking his wife into his arms.

Phil floored it.

Once the car was a safe distance away, all hell broke loose. There were helicopters and SHIELD agents swarming on the Tower. James no longer saw him dad, Steve, or his mom, Natasha. He saw Captain America and Black Widow, working as one, taking down as many SHEILD agents as possible.

They were a seemingly unstoppable force. Her agility and his strength, working in unison, like some choreographed dance. Natasha's fiery red hair flew as she twisted and turned like an acrobat, taking down agent after agent. Steve's shield was thrown with precise accuracy. Determination was shown on both of their faces. It was their last fight and they weren't going to give up so easily. Together, the soldier and the spy worked like a well-oiled machine. It was stunning.

It was the last memory of his parents.

He couldn't have been more proud.


End file.
